Exchange Program
by Habit
Summary: This is a request from Gothic Porcelain129. MA! Tsunade has set up a school so her ninja don't get lazy. Guess who is requested as a student teacher? What will happen when he baits the wrong student?


**A/N: this is a request fic for Gothic Porcelain129. Hope this is what you were lookin for. If not, let me know. I'm also workin on the other requests I received, my chapter stories, and on my finals for this quarter, so it's gonna b a lil slow going.** **BTW, I own nothin.**

* * *

"You can't be serious, Tsunade-sama! We're jounin and chuunin level ninja! What need have we to go to an academy?" demanded an angry Ino, who herself had made chuunin not long ago. At seventeen, she was one of the youngest members in the room. She had thought that her rival and best friend, Sakura, would have backed her up on this. However, the normally bubbly pink haired kunoichi was eerily silent.

"It has come to my attention that the majority of my chuunin and jounin are rather lackadaisical. I wish to remedy this fault before it is capitalized upon by an enemy nation." The alcoholic blonde Hokage ground out, her hands on her desk and she stared at the gathered ninja. It was the entire famed 'Rookie Nine' (minus one) along with Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee. Ino noticed that Tsunade was regarding them all with a kind of disappointment. When she spoke, she understood why. "I watched each and every one of you climb from genin to your current positions. But as your rank improved, you became lazy and complacent. With the recent decrease in missions, it's only natural that we should keep you all in good shape."

The sudden, rather innocent, voice of Rock Lee startled them all. "But isn't that what training is for, Tsunade-sama?" Ino felt pride in the fuzzy browed youth for picking up on that and was about to crow in triumph when he was shot down by none other than Sakura.

"Not everyone is as persistent in their training as you, Lee-kun. The quality of our ninja has decreased as well as the number of missions we are contracted to do. This academy which Shishou speaks of will give us the opportunity to re-establish the basics and work on the areas needed. We've also called in several allies to help improve in certain areas. Not all of you will be subject to the classes…only those who do not make the time to train on their own time and stay in shape." Ino turned red as Sakura's eyes landed on her.

"HEY! Just what are you implying Forehead?" a loud bang made them all jump and turn back to the fuming Godaime Hokage.

"Don't you dare stand there and act like you don't know what we're talking about Yamanaka. You've spent more time chasing boys in the last four months than training and that's completely unacceptable. The only people that currently don't need any work are Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru. Everyone, and I mean everyone, has room for improvement." Ino's eyes widened as she looked at Sakura, who said nothing. Those normally fiery emerald eyes were currently dull and miserable.

Ino bristled at the sight of her best friend in this condition. "What did you do to Sakura-chan?" the younger blonde demanded in a cold voice. Everyone was taken aback by the statement and quickly turned to observe the stoic Sakura. Tsunade rubbed her hands over her face.

"I really don't think that's any of your-" she was cut off by the soft whispering voice of Sakura.

"I lost a patient in the hospital today. He was a young boy brought in for special attention from an outlying village. He was only six years old." Sakura said quietly and then raised her head to look at them. "Shishou's right. Even though missions are scarce right now, we can't afford not to keep at the top of our game. We're becoming too complacent and comfortable. We need to be more focused and this academy will help us…all of us." She said in that same soft voice. Ino remained quiet as Tsunade observed them. Apparently she was going to get her way with no further fights.

* * *

"No." came the single syllable response from the stoic young man. Arms crossed over his chest, he refused to budge on the issue.

"Oh come on Gaara! It's a request to further peace between Suna and Konoha! Think about the good it will do the two villages!" Temari pleaded with her brother. She didn't dare tell him that she'd already sent a bird ahead, confirming their cooperation. Kankuro stood by her side, also trying to convince the youngest sibling.

"Plus, think of all the hot girls that will be there! We'll be away from Suna for a few months, true, but things aren't going to fall apart while we're gone! Come on, Gaara…it's a chance to show those Konoha ninja that you've changed and that you're a good person." Not the right thing to say at that moment. With a growl, Gaara lifted his brother with his sand and threw him out the nearest window. Luckily for the puppeteer they were still on the first floor of the large mansion they lived in while in Suna.

As much as the red head didn't want to admit it, Kankuro was right. This would be the perfect opportunity to show Konoha just how much he'd changed over the years. What he wanted to know was how they were going to get the elders to agree to this. It seemed his sister saw the question in his face, because she smiled at him. "They've already agreed to let us go. Should we decide to go, of course." His eyes narrowed on her for a second before closing.

"Fine." Another monosyllable was all he uttered before turning and walking out. He could hear the happy, yet quiet, cheers of his siblings. He shook his head…his siblings liked being in Konoha almost as much as they liked being in their home village…maybe even a little more.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she gathered her lesson plans for the chakra control classes. Normally Tsunade would be teaching this class, but with all the Hokage duties she had, she just didn't have the time to teach it. And so, the duty fell to the second best chakra controller in Konoha…her. She watched as several other of the 'teachers' compiled lesson plans. Shikamaru was compiling his lesson plans in strategy, his teacher's aide not there yet. Her own teacher's aide was none other than Shizune. However, she'd be letting Shizune teach her classes while she participated in some of her own. But that didn't mean that she'd shirk her duties and make Shizune compile the lesson plan.

A gentle breeze made her close her eyes and take a deep breath. The sudden scent of sandalwood and something fresh, she oddly pictured one of those flowering cactuses she'd seen on her last trip to Suna, had her eyes popping open and staring at the entrance to the teacher's lounge. Standing there was the youngest of the three sand siblings, Gaara. His eyes were just as cool and calculating as when they had still been genin. However, there was more sanity in them than before. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud scream.

"ITAI!" she looked at Gaara who, to her surprise, rolled his eyes and looked behind him, dragging in a brunette she finally recognized as Kankuro. He was clutching his head, small tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. She arched a brow at him and understood when a very pissed off Temari walked in, her fan in her hand.

"Seriously Kankuro…we're not even here a full hour and already you're trying to get into a girl's pants. Geeze, what am I going to do with you?" Sakura giggled quietly against her hand, drawing the attention of all three siblings. She blushed heavily as their gazes rested on her, one friendly, one curious, and one calculating. With a smile of happiness, Temari bounced over to the pink haired medic.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled and waved to her as the blonde bounded over and hugged her. Sakura hugged her back and then looked at the remaining two siblings, both of which had now recovered and were standing a little straighter than before. Kankuro gave her a wink, which she promptly arched a brow at, while Gaara merely closed his eyes, not acknowledging her at all. She arched a brow at him too before looking back at Temari, who was sweat dropping at her brothers' behavior.

"Sorry about them, Sakura-chan. I promise they will behave." Sakura giggled again behind her hand and shook her head.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Temari-chan. If either gets out of line, I'll be forced to take care of them." Sakura noticed that instantly, pale blue-green eyes were on her. She didn't bother to look back at him, instead focusing on Temari. "So, what class will you be teaching?" Temari smirked and jabbed her thumb in Shikamaru's direction.

"I'm going to be helping Crybaby over there out." She made the taunt loud enough to where the currently very deep in concentration Shikamaru heard it and lifted his head, eyebrow twitching.

"May I remind you, troublesome woman, that I have seen you cry as well. So don't even think you can continue using that against me." Sakura noticed the light blush creep over Temari's nose before her eyes flashed dangerously.

"And might I remind you, lazy ass, that my baby brother had just _died_." She hissed at him and crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her nose into the air with a sniff. Shikamaru's eye started twitching more.

"And might I remind you, crazy amazon, that both Neji and Choji had fatal wounds and Kiba was gravely wounded, Akamaru notwithstanding." Both turned from one another then, neither willing to give an inch. It was Tenten who broke the ice.

"Ah, true love. How sweet." She chuckled when both choked and turned to her, spluttering denials. She shook her head and stood, going over to Neji. She'd be helping him, while at the same time attending his class. They'd been in close working relations, not to mention a much more personal relationship over the last four years, and worked well as sparring partners. Neji, of course, would be the Taijutsu instructor, as he was nearly flawless in hand to hand combat. Lee would be his 'teacher's aide'.

Sakura shook her head at her friend and smiled. It had been far too long since she'd seen her blonde Suna friend. With a sigh, she put her lesson plans into a folder and laid them on the table with a note to Shizune. She then turned to the two males that comprised the remaining two thirds of the sand siblings. "Are you here as students, teachers, or both?" she asked in a kind, although professional, voice. Kankuro was the first to answer.

"I'll be your student any day, Sakura-chan!" She arched a brow at him, a frown on her lips and her arms crossing over her chest.

"I don't ever recall giving you permission to be that familiar with me, Kankuro-san. Please don't forget that you are still a guest here and that you must tread lightly when interacting with the women of this village. It would be a shame for you to get kicked out because you are being impolite to the female population." She noticed the surprise not only on Kankuro's face, but on Gaara's as well. The red head had never seen anyone talk to Kankuro like that…especially a woman. It was refreshing knowing that not every woman fell for the brunette's flattery.

Temari had caught the pink haired medic nin's words and burst into fits of giggles. When asked what was wrong, she'd pointed at her brother, who was comically stunned. It was a rather comical sight to see, honestly. When Temari recovered, she stood and explained things to Sakura. "Kankuro isn't here as a teacher or a student…he's here as Gaara's bodyguard. As the Kazekage of Suna, he's required to have at least one bodyguard outside the village. Since I'm going to be helping teach, it couldn't be me. Gaara himself will be the assistant to whoever is teaching the ninjutsu class, as his strength lies in ninjutsu." One look at her brother's face and she backtracked. "_Greatest_ strength is in ninjutsu. He's good in all fields, but his greatest is in ninjutsu." Sakura arched a brow and looked over at Gaara, who was scowling. Sakura scowled at him herself.

"That may be so, Temari-chan, but in order to be a teacher, you must have people skills. His suck." She said bluntly and then turned from them, walking away. Temari looked stunned, Kankuro looked incredulous, and Gaara…Gaara was outright shocked. Never, in his nineteen years of life, had anyone said such a thing…at least not where he could hear them. Subconsciously, his sand started slithering towards her, his demon intent on making her regret her words. However, as soon as his sand wrapped around her ankle, he felt a pulse and his sand suddenly dropped to the ground, lifeless.

He was thoroughly shocked then. She had just sucked the chakra right out of his sand! She looked over her shoulder at him, her face impassive. "I have trained since I was twelve in the art of medical jutsu, Gaara-san. I am eighteen now, and quite adept at my chosen skill. However, the reason I advocated this school is because everyone has room to improve…everyone can learn _something_ from this." She then turned back around and walked out, leaving several very stunned shinobi.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sakura had drained the chakra from his sand and he was itching to get her alone and make her show him how she did that. He wanted to know…it was nagging in the back of his mind, and it didn't help that Shukaku was intrigued by it either. The tanuki demon had been pestering him ever since it occurred, but he'd not had the time to corner the sneaky kunoichi and make her show him. However, he had a plan today. He'd found, over the course of the two weeks he'd been assisting the man in charge of the ninjutsu class, he thought the man's name was Ebisu but he wasn't sure, that Sakura didn't take too kind to being taunted about her weaknesses.

She'd often had to be restrained from physically harming the Kazekage when the red head did decide to goad her. He'd make sure she fell into his trap and then he'd get his answers. With that in mind, he closed his eyes and waited for the class to gather. He looked up when the door opened. It was a Konoha ANBU in a weasel mask. He handed a note to Gaara and then disappeared. He looked down at the note and his eyes narrowed. 'Ebisu is unavailable. You will be teaching his class today.' He crumpled the note as he read it. Well, there went his idea of taunting Sakura until she finally snapped.

The door opened once more and in walked several of the Konoha ninja that were in this class. He remembered when they'd first walked in. Most had balked and tried to get out, but Gaara's sand had prevented that. When asked what their problem was, they'd begrudgingly told Gaara that this had been their classroom in their academy days. It obviously held lots of memories, good and bad, for the group. He'd noticed Sakura and Naruto both staring at a seat in the second row on the far side of the room and figured out why people didn't like this room…it reminded them of losing their Uchiha companion.

However, that hadn't been something they'd been allowed to dwell on, as the hard work had begun as soon as Ebisu had walked into the classroom. Now, two weeks later, he was hoping they were over their aversion, because he wasn't in the mood to hear them whine. He recognized a few of them from their participation in the Chuunin exams and their part in his own rescue. He also recognized the blonde friend of Sakura…a woman called 'Ino'. His lip curled…she was one woman he definitely could do without.

When the classroom was nearly full, he looked over the faces. If there was one good thing about having been hunted his whole life, it's that he never forgot a face. He'd studied his class over the two weeks and memorized every single face in it. There were currently three missing faces. He closed his eyes, waiting. The sound of the door opening had him looking at it from the corner of one eye, the other still closed.

In walked a very contrite Sakura. He could feel the waves of anger rolling off her and wondered what had agitated her so. He arched a brow at her and she shook her head as she walked over to him with yet another piece of paper. He noticed that the elegant writing on the paper was the same he'd seen from Sakura on several occasions. He read it and then looked at her again. She shrugged and walked over to her seat. As she walked away, he covertly watched her. He noticed the slight unconscious sway of her hips, the way her skirt rode up as she sat down, and the way she tugged slightly on her sweater top. It had gotten a little cold lately and she'd taken to wearing a deep red sweater instead of her sleeveless tank top.

How she managed to wear her skirt still amazed him. He'd started wearing his thicker Suna gear that he'd packed, just in case. He pulled his eyes from her, though it had seemed like he was reading the note in his hands, and then cleared his throat. He hated doing things like this. "Ebisu-sensei is currently indisposed. I will be your teacher today." He said in his neutral tone. He noticed Sakura's eyes narrow and her mouth formed a thin line of disapproval. He arched a brow at her, but continued. "Naruto and Kiba will not being joining us either, as it seems they were involved in a minor infraction earlier and are currently laid up in the hospital with minor injuries." He noticed the blonde named Ino and the Hyuuga heiress both gasp and look at Sakura, who growled low in her throat.

"More like a big pissing match which I promptly ended." She grumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. He noticed that both girls blanched and then looked at him. They both raised their hands.

"Sensei, may we be excused to, ah, go check on…them…" both girls were a little embarrassed, but seemed genuinely worried. He shrugged and pointed to the door, but before they were out, he tossed their assignment over his shoulder.

"I fully expect both of you to be able to do the exercises from today when you come back to class next week." The both gave him a 'hai sensei' and then ran off for the hospital. With that, he began the class.

* * *

Sakura knew he was trying to goad her into losing her temper. She'd had to be restrained on several occasions over the last two weeks to keep from pummeling the witless red head. Even Ebisu had advised the Kazekage that baiting Sakura was like baiting a rabid tiger. Had Sakura not been so pissed off at Gaara, she'd have taken offense to the man's words. However, Gaara seemed to be the only one that ever stirred such a passionate, not to mention violent, reaction in her. And today was no different from any other day he'd felt like taunting her.

At first it had started off subtle; like using her for a demonstration and not allowing her to fight back as he restrained her with several ninjutsu moves. Then he'd turned blatantly domineering, as he'd started using his techniques to pin her in suggestive positions. To say that Sakura was not amused was an understatement. But what really set her off was when he'd taken a chauvinistic approach and had used his own body to pin her beneath him, in the typical missionary position, and had used his sand to restrain her while he'd demonstrated how to 'incapacitate' an enemy when in close range without resorting to physical means.

That's when her temper had snapped. In a show of utter defiance, she'd used her own techniques to easily break his hold on her. And she hadn't even had to use her chakra drain. He'd been so convinced she couldn't physically overpower him that he'd been arrogant enough to leave only half his attention on his sand manacles. She stood up, brushed herself off, and narrowed her eyes on him. "How about we give the class a little demonstration?" Sakura put her fists up, hunching over slightly. Gaara watched her shrink in on herself and wondered what she was planning.

He barely had enough time to erect a sand shield when she rushed him, the tile crunching beneath her chakra laden steps. She'd punched his shield, only to be engulfed by the sand. However, the 'she' inside the sand disappeared, revealing a shadow clone. From behind him, he felt her impact his sand, and again he wrapped her up in it; and again her clone 'poofed' out of existence. He knew he was getting frustrated by her, but he would never allow it to show on his face. He took this in stride, like everything else.

It was only when he was slammed against the back wall that he knew just how many of Sakura's buttons he'd pushed. She'd never physically put her hands on him, so this was new. She'd threatened and swore, but never gone through with it. Whatever he'd done, he'd definitely baited this little tigress a little too much.

With a growl, she looked over her shoulder. "Class dismissed. Get the hell out." She hissed at them. They nodded and quickly rushed out. She then turned her full attention back to the man in front of her. His sand was dancing around the two of them, wanting to help but unable to touch her lest it hurt him as well. She was pressed tightly against him, her hand at his throat and her emerald eyes flashing with anger. "You know, there are two things in this world I can't stand. Traitors…and chauvinists." She hissed at him. There was a gleam in her eyes that made him nervous. He, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, was never nervous…until right now.

He watched as she gave him a smirk. It wasn't quite coy, but it was far from innocent. She suddenly used that inhuman strength of hers and threw him. His sand followed to cushion his fall and he landed on his feet right in front of the desk he'd been using. No sooner had he looked up than he was slammed back onto the desk by the lovely, and slightly vicious, Sakura. She was currently straddling his chest, her hands curled tightly into his heavy sweater. She leaned down, her pink hair brushing against his neck gently, making him twitch at the soft feel.

"You know, back when I was still a chuunin, I came to this room in hopes of finding Iruka-sensei to thank him for helping me get through the chuunin exam. I'd been about to quite again and he'd lifted my spirits…just like Naruto and Sasuke did when we were kids." He noticed her voice quaver at the mention of the Uchiha, but she went on. "What I found rather shocked me. Iruka-sensei was always a quiet, gentle man, but when I found him, he was quite vocal. In fact, he was bent over this very desk by Kakashi-sensei." She purred his ear, making him shiver. The fact he was now bent over a gay man's desk didn't really bother him with her on top of him.

She then lifted one hand and slowly started tracing her nail down his cheek, from the corner of one eye to the corner of his mouth. She then smirked at him once more before leaning over him, her lips very close to his. "You want to know how it is that I can drain your chakra…don't you?" she whispered to him. Right now, his mind was so far from that thought that he didn't even have the sense to say yes. Instead, he gasped out a no. She crooned at him and ran her nails over him gently. "Then what do you want?" she purred at him. He thought he'd lose his mind as she did things to him no woman ever had.

His arms contracted against her thighs as she continued to straddle his chest. Suddenly, he found himself being dragged on top of the desk. He was lying on it completely now, his long legs dangling over the side. She leaned down to him as she repositioned herself so she was straddling his waist and whispered to him. "How about a little privacy so that we can…discuss…the matter of this technique." She purred at him. He groaned and complied, sending his sand to shut all the shutters on the windows and barricade the door, just in case someone decided to look for either of them. The dim light inside the room afforded them little opportunity to give each other adequate assessments, but neither cared at that moment.

With eager hands, Sakura started pulling on his shirt. He openly smirked at her as she did this. She arched her brow at him as he smirked at her. "Eager are we?" he asked in a husky voice. She smirked at him.

"You misunderstand. I'm merely showing you the source of my powerful jutsu." She purred at him and then pulled his sweater up to where his midriff was exposed. She ran her hands over his taut muscles before leaning down and kissing his chest gently. He suddenly felt a tugging at his chakra and looked down to see her lips pressed to his chest. He gasped at the almost painful pleasure he felt as she drained a bit of his chakra and then looked up at him.

She smiled at him, her straight white teeth reminding him of a predator. Their roles were quite reversed in this instance. He was no longer the predator in this game…he was the prey.

* * *

Gaara felt her soft lips on his stomach and felt a slight drain on his chakra. He knew she'd never completely drain him…at least not of chakra. That thought led him to the thought of her putting those lips and mouth to better use. However, he would not voice such thoughts when he was essentially at her mercy. One wrong move at this point could mean days of recovery on his part. He watched her as she nuzzled his stomach. "This jutsu has to be consciously triggered. It uses my skin as a contact to drain chakra from my enemies. It's quite efficient, even on non-human targets." He noticed her reach out and touch his sand, and suddenly all of it fell to the floor, lifeless once more.

He decided it would take too much effort to focus his energy back into the sand, so he merely laid there beneath her and watched as she pulled his shirt up and over his head before throwing it onto the floor amongst his sand. She growled slightly and he watched as she slowly reached down and took the edges of her sweater into her hands and then slowly peeled the fabric from her body. When she had it off and had discarded it onto the floor with his, she looked down and found him staring at her breasts. She giggled lightly and took his hands in hers and led them to her wrappings bound chest.

She watched his face as she cupped his hands on either side of her breasts and showed him how to knead her. It was gentle enough not to hurt her, and rough enough to show him she was tough enough to take it. She then let go of his hands and watched him as he dazedly kneaded her breasts. He was just wondering what they looked like without the wrappings when suddenly the white wrappings started slithering over his skin. He watched in overt fascination as the bindings fell to the desk, revealing hard rose colored nipples. He stared at them for a second before he gave in to the urge and sat up, catching one dusky peak in his mouth. He heard her gasp, and then groan, pressing his head closer to her.

As he gave her right breast lip service, he started rolling the nibble of her left between his fingers. He felt her hands clench in his hair and then he was dragged away from her and pressed back down onto the desk. He was slightly put off by her, but the look she gave him promised that this wasn't the end. Never having been in the position of potential sexual conquest, he decided it would be safer to allow her to show him what to do than try it on his own and scare her away. He watched as she slowly slid down his body until her lips where pressing wet kisses right above the buckle of his black pants. He felt his manhood stir and he turned slightly red, watching her. She then reached for the buckle and bindings of his pants and he felt heat suffuse his body. She really was going to-

He threw his head back as she licked the tip of him, which was now sticking out of the very small space she'd opened up as she'd started to remove his pants. He blushed outright when she looked up to him with a smirk. "No undergarments. Why Kazekage-sama…were you planning on seducing me?" He gasped and stared at her, his mind blank. Having never been one for physical contact, such a thought had never even crossed his mind. Intimidation was his strongest asset, but perhaps he should try seduction…it seemed much more agreeable than killing and there were less consequences from what he could see.

Unable to trust his own voice, he shook his head. Another lick had his head striking the heavy wood of the desk. She seemed intent on making him talk. "I can't hear you, Kazekage-sama. Did you plan on seducing me…is that why you don't have any undergarments on?" he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He finally managed to spit something out.

"I, ah…have never…" he gasped and gripped the sides of the desk as she continued to circle the head of his now painful erection with her forefinger. "N-never…worn…AH!" he arched off the desk as she licked him once more, only this time scraping her teeth a little. "Never…underwear…" he panted, his eyes closed. There was sweat on his brow. This is not the way things were supposed to go. He lifted his head and looked at her as she stared up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"You've never, in all your years, worn boxers or anything like that?" he shook his head. He'd never even worn diapers because no one had ever been willing to get close enough to change them. He noticed the slight blush that darkened the face of the young woman, its delicate pink reminding him of her hair. He reached up a tentative hand and pulled on a strand of hair that was hanging over her eyes. She looked up as he tucked the strands behind her ear. They shared a look, but it was quickly gone as the sound of his zipper echoed through the room. Again, he was forced to grip the sides of the desk as he felt her lick his hip and then nip it.

He heard the soft thud of his boots and the swish of his pants, and then nothing. He looked up and found the young woman eyeing his straining erection hungrily. He made to reach for her but missed as she pushed him back onto the desk and aggressively held his hands above his head. She used her binding wraps to tie his wrists together tightly and then to the leg of the desk. He growled, a slight blush on his face. He was _not_ about to get raped by this woman. He wriggled beneath her and was about to call his sand when he arched into her again, her hand gripping his erection. She gently stroked him and kissed his left nipple.

"Easy there tiger. Can't have you escaping just yet. Not when you have to be punished." She whispered to him and then started licking around his nipples. He groaned and shook his head…she was an evil woman when she wanted to be.

"P-punished?" he panted out, not quite sure if she was serious or not. When her eyes met his, there was a wicked smirk playing on her face.

"Oh yes. I owe you for all those suggestive positions you maneuvered me into to 'teach'. Don't think I don't know you did that just to embarrass me. And when you laid me flat on my back, nestling between my legs…" she whispered and then licked the side of his face. He felt chills steal up his spine and he shivered. He was about to tell her that there had been nothing sexual about what he'd done when she nipped his lip, making him grunt.

"_You_ may think there was nothing sexual about what you did today, but the other males in our class did. You fed their fantasies at my expense, now I'm going to feed my own fantasies…at yours." She purred and slipped back down to his stomach, kissing gently. He let out a groan and waited for something to happen…anything. And he nearly came unglued when that something _did_ happen.

His entire body was wracked with shivers and spasms as she took him into her mouth. His blush deepened so that his face was almost as red as his hair and his eyes were clenched shut. His mouth was open on a silent scream. He could feel something building up inside of him…something unfamiliar and somewhat threatening. He fought it, trying to stave it off, trying to stop it, but it was no use. The longer she touched him, sucked on him, the stronger it became. He was sure he was about to die when she released him. His eyes opened slowly and he noticed he'd bitten his arm to keep himself quiet. There was a large red mark on his bicep now.

He turned his head and looked up at her, his blush still bright red. He'd never, in all his wildest dreams, ever imagined that a woman like Sakura would ever touch him; much less touch him like _this_. He groaned, trying to silently beg for mercy. Sabaku no Gaara did not beg…at least not verbally. He felt her smirk against his hip and then she started crawling up his body until she was straddling him. He watched as she lifted to her knees and started un-strapping her skirt.

Instead of the normal light pink one, she'd gone with a black one that was just above the knees. Her long black stockings and small flat shoes intrigued him. A soft, almost inaudible thud told him her shoes were gone, and the sound of something soft whispering over something even softer made him close his eyes. He heard a snap and then the rustling of clothing and when he opened his eyes once more, Sakura was kneeling over him in nothing but a see-through red thong.

He watched with no small amount of interest as Sakura slowly started pulling the strings that kept her thong on. He felt his erection pulse needfully as one side of the thong fell, exposing one slim hip unmarred by the red restraint. He strained against his own bindings, wanting to touch her. However, it seemed that her breast bindings were no normal wraps, because he found that he couldn't break them without causing a big fuss.

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, and found that he could smell her. She had a pleasant scent that consisted of cherry blossoms, fresh grass, and something…muskier. Again, he heard the soft slide of material against skin and looked at her to find her straddling him, the little red scrap of material in her hand. He watched it go over her right shoulder and then his eyes widened as she slide her hands down to her own nethers and they disappeared for a moment before being pulled back so he could see her fingers. He noticed they glistened in the dampened light and he became curious.

He strained against his bonds and carefully sniffed her fingers as she held them where he could reach them. He gasped at the musky scent. He jerked when she pressed her fingers to his lips and he tasted her. He jackknifed, intent on becoming free so he could taste her on his own terms. However, she calmed him by grabbing his throbbing erection. He hissed in pain, his balls so tight he could have sworn they'd turned to marble by now. He noticed her blush as she looked at him…saw the obvious pain on his face.

He then felt her warmth on him and noticed she was blanketing his form with her own. He was gasping for breath by now, his arousal at uncomfortable heights. He felt something warm and wet on his length and stopped breathing. She was rubbing herself against him and it felt glorious! He felt his shaft throb repeatedly, wanting to be inside her. It was such a strong need that he didn't even bother to hide it. "Sakura…" he moaned so quietly she almost missed it. But she didn't…she'd heard him…and she showed him mercy. It was what she'd been waiting for. He'd never come out and beg her, but his tone told her more than his words ever would.

When she finally lowered herself on him, there was nothing that could have kept him on that desk. As her heat engulfed him, he arched so high she was sure she'd be thrown. His arms bent at impossible ways, his legs pushing him up into an arc that seemed unreal. She held on and watched the relief…the utter rapture…on his face. She remained still, trying to become used to his size. For all her teasing, she'd been worried he wouldn't fit. She'd teased him about him being a virgin, but she'd never told him she was as well. With slight tears in the corner of one eye, she took a deep breath and moved slightly.

She moaned at the incredible feel of him inside her. He made her feel like he was everywhere inside her. There was not one corner that he didn't have at that moment. She rocked her hips frantically, trying to achieve the pleasure she saw on his face. She heard him choke out her name again and then she felt the soft scrape of sand against her. Her eyes widened as she looked around her and saw his sand floating in the air. It didn't hurt her, however, so she just kept thrusting against him. She noticed that Gaara was lying back against the desk, his hands clenched on the top, splintering the wood. He had claws, which were scraping against his bonds. Very soon, he would be free.

She leaned down and kissed him and found he had fangs as well. Was he transforming? Here, now, underneath her while he was still inside her? Slightly panicked, she shifted roughly and he let out a roar. His sand exploded, getting thrown to the walls, covering every desk, chair, window, and book in the room. They were sent into complete darkness. She felt his hands on her hips, bouncing her faster and faster. He was growling under his breath…crude things that she was sure he'd never say to her in normal conversation. But, there was nothing normal about this. She felt him grip her tightly, yet it was gentle at the same time. She looked down and caught sight of his face. His pale green/blue eyes were rolled up into the back of his head, his mouth open wide, gasping his pleasure…and more obscenities.

She felt something dribbling down her leg and took a quick glance. Her eyes widened in shock…he'd already come in her once? It was then she realized that the roar…the buildup of sand…the explosion of sand…it had all be in response to his orgasm. But…did that mean…she looked down at him and saw him using his entire body to thrust into her now. His hands were holding her still while his hips pounded into her. She felt the coil inside her…felt her womanhood pulse. She wanted more…she wanted pleasure.

And that's what she got. With a second howl, Gaara came once more, his hips colliding with hers as instinct took over him and he began pounding into her mercilessly. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as she, too, found completion. She felt the tension in her body drain, but at the same time she felt a warmth move through her. No doubt that was Gaara's latest orgasm. She collapsed on top of him, sweat making their bodies stick together slightly. She absently felt his arms come up around her waist and gave a tired chuckle. He'd ripped her chakra reinforced breast bindings.

With an exhausted sigh, she snuggled up against him, her legs on either side of his hips and her body pressed tightly against his. She could still feel him inside her, but she didn't have the energy to get off of him. She was almost asleep when the sand covered them and then they were suddenly in a dimly lit bedroom. She noticed that Gaara had managed to turn her without pulling out of her and was now cuddled up against her back, his nose buried in her hair. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes. True, she hadn't _completely_ dominated him…but she bet he didn't pull shit like that with her again.

* * *

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she felt her cheek being pressed against a mat they had in their ninjutsu class. She glared up at the man who was now her lover. It had been almost two months since he'd come here, to help teach these classes. They were such a success that they'd extended the training to six months instead of just one. She had another four months of putting up with him doing things like…like _this,_ to her. She felt her cheeks tint pink as he used his sand to almost fold her in half. Most people didn't even know she was that flexible.

"It's important to get your opponent into a submissive state as soon as possible without wasting too much chakra. Quick bursts of projectile attacks, or a hybrid attack, like this one, are most effective." He said in a professional tone. Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew why he was doing this. It was for his own enjoyment. Since the first time, she'd never been on top. They'd had sex every night since then…sometimes more than once a night, if the mood was right. She growled at him and suddenly snapped up from the map, his sand dispersing.

She strode over to him, her face only millimeters from his. "Just what do you think you're trying to pull here?" she hissed at him to where only he could hear her. She noticed his smirk and the look in his eyes. She knew exactly what that look meant…with a shriek of pure rage, she swung at him. He dodged and her classmates jumped up, trying to restrain her. She would have none of that. She planted her leg in the ground, making it shake enough to throw everyone off balance…except her and Gaara, who was using his sand.

She hissed at him. "I think someone needs a little reminder of what happened the _last_ time he pressed my buttons like this." Her eyes had a cruel edge to them and she noticed the excitement flare in his eyes. It took her a second to realize he'd purposefully baited her like this. He _wanted_ a repeat of that night! With a smirk, she peeled off her gloves and threw them on the floor. With a gasp, everyone who wasn't the two combatants scrambled out of the room, including Ebisu. That left the two of them to settle this _their way._


End file.
